WO 20011/101019 A1 describes an impeller-type mechanical coolant pump with an outlet valve arrangement in the root of an outlet channel. The coolant pump is provided with one single coolant outlet. The complete coolant delivery is stopped when the valve is closed so that neither the engine itself nor any other device of the engine, such as, for example, an exhaust gas recirculation cooler, is supplied with a coolant flow.